14 02 2016
by ELdisturbance
Summary: {Made for 【Who's Your Secret Valentine?】 to Akashi #74.} [AkaKuro] It's Valentine's Day and Kuroko, Tetsuya was looking around Teiko Middle School for his captain - Akashi, Seijuurou. What is so important for the Phantom to go and search for the Emperor on this holiday?
1. Mutuality

#AkaKuroValentine2016

14.02.2016

An AkaKuro Fanfiction

el-disturbance Tumblr | ELdisturbance FanFiction

* * *

The tapping of shoes resonated throughout the halls of Teiko Middle School. Their destination: Teiko's basketball club room. Who's the person heading there? If you must know, it's: Teiko Middle School's 2nd year and Phantom Sixth Man – Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Um, excuse me…" said the young boy.

Startled, those who resided in the club room turned to the doorway where the boy stood.

"Is Akashi-kun here?" he inquired.

Why he asked for the presence of the basketball club's team captain, Seijūrō Akashi, they did not know. It's truly not as if such business was important to them – as curious as they were – they provided him with an answer regardless.

"He's not here," one of the boys responded.

"Though he could be at either the shōgi or music clubrooms," another added.

"Thank you," Tetsuya nodded.

Before leaving, he slightly bowed his head in respect for his fellow peers.

＊＊＊

On his way to the shōgi clubroom, Tetsuya coincidentally encountered Daiki Aomine – his skilled-in-basketball best friend who encouraged him to not quit basketball not quite long ago.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

"WAH- Oh it's just Tetsu, huh? What have you been doing lately? I didn't even see you at practice today – that was rare," the taller male asked the smaller.

"Sorry about practice today. I was tending to a rather small errand," Tetsuya apologized.

"So that's what it was. Well, it'd better not be something troublesome." Daiki sighed in relief.

"I can assure you that it's not of the sort to be-"

"Erm… Isn't skipping practice troublesome already?" Daiki blurted, cutting Tetsuya mid-sentence.

Confused, Tetsuya tilted his head slightly to his left. Several seconds passed with no interruption until a realization came to light.

"…I'm dead…" he muttered.

Daiki looked at his friend with a pale face, putting a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort the latter.

"Ugh… Just thinking about all that extra work sends shivers up my spine," Daiki shivered.

In reply, Tetsuya dejectedly nodded in agreement. He too feared the multiplied work he had brought upon himself. Tetsuya must prepare himself tomorrow as punishment for skipping practice awaits him. The thought of such terror slipped from his mind for his objective was yet to be completed. Tetsuya excused himself from their conversation, explaining how he intends to quickly get whatever he's working on done with. Daiki understood and gave his friend a fist bump – dismissing him. As his best friend continued on his way, a single thought lingered in Daiki's mind.

"I wonder what that "small errand" of his is."

＊＊＊

In a matter of minutes, Tetsuya had finally reached his destination. Sliding the door to the room, he stepped in to look around inside.

"Ah. So this is where you have been, Akashi-kun."

Without looking at the pale boy standing in the doorway, the redhead had known who was approaching this room before the door had even opened.

"Were you searching for me, Kuroko?"

Seijūrō turned in his seat to face the latter, curious as to what he wanted.

"Yes. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

This was all Tetsuya said; nothing to imply something surprising nor of worry. And yet a heart, unbeknownst to its owner, felt as if it would burst at any minute. "What is this creeping feeling?" Seijūrō pondered. By all means, Tetsuya had not finished what he intended to deliver to the other. Yet, the red emperor could not fathom this feeling of anticipation. Putting such foreign thoughts aside, listening to his friend was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"What is it?" He asked the bluenette.

"Well, you see… I've been meaning to tell you that… um…" stuttered the latter.

"What a rare sight," Seijūrō thought. Struggling to find the words he wanted to convey, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, blue orbs not able to keep still – absolutely rare indeed. All he ever saw from Tetsuya were the occasional shock, happy, and disappointed emotions. Straightforward and never-to-falter was his friend – up until now that is. Seijūrō could tell that Tetsuya was nervous.

"Well?" Seijūro persisted.

"I-"

Their conversation was cut short, interrupted by knocking on the door to the room. The two looked toward the door and spotted a 2nd year requiring the red emperor's undivided attention. Tetsuya and Seijūrō glanced at each other.

"You can go, Akashi-kun. I will tell you some other time."

"Is that alright?" Seijūrō asked feeling a little blameworthy.

"Of course, please contact me when you're free to meet up," Tetsuya smiled.

"I will do just that. Please excuse me, Kuroko."

Guilt was hidden beneath his calm and collected façade. Oh how much he dreaded leaving his friend without listening to all he had to say.

＊＊＊

It was now late: around 18:00 pm, Seijūrō recalled. The 2nd year fellow from earlier that day had taken him to meet with a representative of Rakuzan High – a top-tier high school. Seijuro had been told that with such skills as his, he should be able to fit in and promote the school's reputation. Personally, he felt that going there wouldn't be entirely satisfying. Though, with the aforementioned education plans and sports facilities, Seijūrō had caught immense interest.

"Maybe attending there won't be disappointing." He nodded at the thought.

And then he remembered: Tetsuya had something to tell him. Seijūrō took out his phone and flipped it open. Before attempting to open his contacts list to call that friend of his, he stared at today's date. It surely hadn't crossed his mind this whole day. With today being such an absurd holiday, it wasn't important to him at all. So insignificant, that the holiday felt nonexistent.

Though, even as the holiday seemed forgotten, the redhead did receive chocolates and such from his female schoolmates. Unable to politely decline – as they were just stuffed into his hands – he handed the sweets to his friend and fellow teammate, Atsushi Murasakibara. After piecing together some current events, Seijūrō came to a sudden revelation. Without a doubt, the revelation wasn't nauseating nor was it unpleasant, but it was utterly out of the ordinary. In response to this way of thought, his heart was at ease. He chose to not question this feeling any longer.

"I am speechless," he blurted.

It was then that while walking down the hallway, and gazing through the glass plane, a certain someone with light blue hair who was walking toward the front gate had caught his ruby gaze. Seijūrō promptly headed down the hall for the stairs and out the building to Tetsuya's location.

"Kuroko, please wait a moment!" Seijūrō belted.

"Akashi-kun? You surprised me." Tetsuya admitted, stopping in his tracks.

"I have something to tell you as well," Seijūrō breathed.

＊＊＊

"Have you caught your breath now, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, thank you for the water," Seijūrō smiled.

The two currently sat on a bench near the playground they arrived to. Here, the silence was palpable at such a late hour. The air around them was companionable to say in the least.

"Hey-" the pair started, in unison.

"I'll start first," Seijūrō began, "what was it that you were going to tell me in that room?"

Tetsuya paused. Crimson orbs locked onto light-blue ones, searching for the answer to his question. A question seemingly asked long ago by each passing second. Seijūrō watched as light pink lips parted, inclined to release words only to feasibly be the button to implode his own rapidly beating heart.

"I forgot."

The small phrase sent Seijūrō's brain to process sheer embarrassment. Oh, how ridiculous he felt for expecting something else to come out of the other male's mouth. The emperor felt as if the whole world was mocking him of engrossing such beliefs. Dying in a split second would be perfectly fine in confiscating said embarrassment.

"You forgot?" He finally questioned.

"Yes, I forgot. I'm sorry to have made you so curious, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya bowed.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Kuroko." Seijūrō shook his head and planted a small smile on his face.

"That was a bit troublesome for my heart," thought Seijūrō. More so depressing than troublesome he continued to think. For once, the self-proclaimed "absolute being" felt ultimate defeat. Maybe he should have asked the obvious instead. Maybe he should have bellowed his own resolve. Maybe-

"You had something to tell me as well, did you not?" Spoke the boy fashioning a poker face.

Tetsuya eyed Seijūrō for a response. With a period of tranquility, the redhead chuckled.

"So you remember my words, but not your own?" He catechized.

"Ah, that wasn't-"

"I'm joking. I didn't intend to tease you." Seijūrō smiled. "Disregard what I had to say. It wasn't of much importance anyway. Let's forget about this incident, shall we?"

＊＊＊

"Ah, maybe I should have told him," regretted Tetsuya, as he sat with his companion in silence for the remaining minutes of the hour. (This was upon Seijūrō's personal request.)

The tremendous weight residing in his heart would soon be labeled 'permanent' than 'temporary.' Liberating himself of such cumbersome resolve was easier said than done. Primarily due to the fact that the day he wanted to do so added pressure — resulting in full-blown hesitation. Tetsuya knew the possibility of completing his objective was within reach. However, reaching it was far from easy, he realized. Possible outcomes upon telling his friend what he had to say reverberated in his head, ever since he had come to the foreboding resolve.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reciprocate your feelings."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"Ah, sorry. I have feelings for someone else."

Tetsuya was not the type to be depressing or pessimistic whatsoever, but doubtful he was. He doubted a pleasant result upon his confession. He indubitably doubted a result in which his feelings were mutual. He-

"Kuroko?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Startled back to reality, Tetsuya responded.

"It's getting dark. We should be heading home." Seijūrō noted.

19:30 pm was written on Tetsuya's cell phone screen.

"Would you like a ride home?" Seijūrō insisted, implying the decrease of worry from his friend's parents.

"If it's not a problem for you, I would gladly appreciate it." Tetsuya smiled slightly.

"I'll contact my chauffeur. We might have to wait a bit for him to arrive." Seijūrō spoke, whilst flipping his phone open.

When he had finished, Seijūrō put his cell phone back in his pants pocket. He caught Tetsuya staring at him intently and for a while now.

"Kuroko?"

"...Akashi-kun," Tetsuya began. "I, um… I lied to you earlier. I lied about forgetting what I had to say to you." He confessed.

Seijūrō blinked, a little taken aback and yet bewildered by the sudden confession. He sighed and smiled a bit, scratching a bit at his cheek.

"I lied to you, too. What I had to say was of utmost importance." Seijūrō confessed to such a deed.

The two boys sat within an awkward atmosphere, both incapable of making eye-contact.

"I like you, Akashi-kun."

＊＊＊

Seijūrō turned to Tetsuya, who had been the one to choose to make eye-contact first.

"Pardon?"

"I like you, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya repeated. "That's what I've been meaning to tell you."

Seijūrō was utterly baffled. His fleeting heartbeats had no intention of stopping. "What? What? What?!"

"Pardon?" Seijūrō reiterated.

"Repeating it a third time will only let me suffer severely in embarrassment. Please take me seriously, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya sighed, feeling dread crawl up his back.

"No, I mean- 'like'? You like me?"

Tetsuya blinked several times and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That is what I said. But um… What I meant was… Uh…" Tetsuya stuttered.

Seijūrō could feel the immeasurable heat emitting from his chest course throughout his body. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. The redhead was probably red all over though the dim light over the males' heads was covering this fact.

"My 'like' is — in other words, 'love' — I suppose." Tetsuya claimed.

Tetsuya felt as if he'd combust in any given moment. Now liberated from the weight in his heart, Tetsuya was ready for anything. Dying on the spot was what he was hoping for. Covered head-to-toe with a shade of read was apparent but hidden by the shadows of night. Oh, how he prayed to be liberated of embarrassment as well.

"I love you, too, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

Seijūrō promptly hugged Tetsuya, overjoyed by the reciprocation of feelings.

"Eh…?!"

Tetsuya was completely confused yet ecstatic upon his captain's enamored profession. So astonished that he wasn't even able to return the sudden embrace. "What is even happening?! This surely wasn't a possible outcome of this situation. Especially since it involves Akashi-kun," Tetsuya rambled in his mind.

"Wait what's happening right now?" Tetsuya blurted, petrified.

Seijūrō released the latter, putting up a façade of repose. Arduous as it was, hiding his euphoric complexion was to keep himself at bay from bombarding his cherub of a friend with smooches and embraces.

""What's happening right now?" A mutual confession between friends who want more from one another; that's what's happening." Seijūrō smiled.

"Please hold that thought, Akashi-kun." Pled Tetsuya.

"Hm?"

"Why? How?" beseeched the boy with sky-blue hair.

"Would it not have been I to ask you that?" Grinned the latter with red hair. "Give me a moment to compose myself."

＊＊＊

"Akashi-kun? Are you not going to reply?" inquired Tetsuya.

He listened as the redhead finally exhaled, Tetsuya himself tensing up to prepare himself for what was to come out of the confident boy.

"Even though I realized recently, I've come to accept that I love you and everything about you. Your smile, your personality, your voice, the smoothness of your skin, your pale complexion, your eyes, your presence — your very existence. I absolutely adore the fact that you do everything beyond my expectations. I feel like my heart would fly right out of my chest every time I'm near you. My face would burn in reaction to when we'd meet eyes. You make me desire to have you in my embrace and share our warmth together. You make me desire to have your lips on my own. You just make me feel so joyous, so warm inside that I would feel as if I was touched by an angel," Seijūrō held Tetsuya's hands. "Kuroko, Tetsuya — I love you."

After Seijūrō vented such feelings to Tetsuya, he was only met with silence. Tetsuya had let go one of Seijūrō's hands to put on his forehead. Tetsuya felt as if he had broken out into a feverish frenzy. "This guy…"

"Akashi-kun, that was super embarrassing to hear — especially hearing it coming out of your mouth," laughed Tetsuya.

Seijūrō took Tetsuya's hand into his own and leaned in forward, closing the space between them. "Akashi-kun!?" he wanted to shout, flustered upon having their lips make contact. Even though it was just a peck, a kiss is a kiss.

"I meant what I said, Kuroko. This is not simply me mistaking your feelings for my own. Nor is this me leading you on. I sincerely love you." Seijūrō declared with a serious tone.

"I call this unfair. This moment was initially a confession from me to you, not the other way around." Tetsuya interjected. "After you robbed me of my first kiss, I don't think I have the [mental] strength to profess my harboring feelings to you."

Seijūrō laughed whilst apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko. Please do convey your love to me. I'd love to hear what you have to say."

Tetsuya wanted to go home and believe that such a moment didn't happen. He wanted to go and take a warm bath to clear his mind of Seijūrō Akashi. That, he knew, would be impossible to do for Seijūrō was practically always on his mind.

＊＊＊

"Come on, Tetsuya. You've practiced this several times," Tetsuya thought to himself. Confessing to Seijūrō Akashi was definitely not the simplest of tasks. "What if I stutter? What if I jumbled my words? What if-"

"Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun, please don't be impatient."

"Kuroko, you were impatient upon waiting for my answer earlier-"

"Please don't speak." Tetsuya told Seijūrō.

Seijūrō put his hands up in defense and awaited for Tetsuya's answer. When he was ready, Tetsuya breathed out and looked forward and into Seijūrō's eyes.

"Akashi-kun, I have liked you for a while now. So much that I have become unconditionally smitten. When I first met you, nothing much sparked in me when we met at first, but I felt a small attraction to you. After being with, speaking with, hearing and seeing you, I couldn't help but want more from you. Much more. I wanted- no, needed to hold and touch you, see and keep your smiling face to myself, hear your voice everyday, and spend more time to see you everyday. My lifeline is what you are. You are what I live for. You are within my dreams and my thoughts of every waking moment. Your red hair, red eyes, hands, skin, your personality, your voice — I desire them all. Keep you and only you to me, myself, and I. Being with you was bliss every single second. Not only did you bring life to my eyes, you had also set my heart aflame. I desire your love and undivided attention. My heart only reacts to you. I love you, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya finished, hugging Seijūrō before saying the last phrase.

Seijūrō stifled a laugh.

"You say the most embarrassing things, more so than I do."

"Please stop talking, Akashi-kun. Enjoy this moment while it lasts."

Seijūrō shrugged his shoulders before returning the ever so loving embrace of Tetsuya Kuroko.

"So, "desire" huh?" Seijūrō iterated.

"Akashi-kun, don't mention anything from my confession."

"Kuroko, I think you're the first to have made me feel the most embarrassed."

"Likewise." Tetsuya murmured. "Ah, I see headlights in the distance — do not sit too close to me, Akashi-kun."

"Huh? Why?" Seijūrō asked.

"If you see the state that I'm in, you'll laugh-"

"Are you red as-"

Tetsuya escaped their warm embrace, "Allow me to go inside the car first, please."

"Hey! Kuroko, come back here!"

THE END... not quite.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya waved, before stepping out of the car.

"It was no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Seijūrō smiled.

Before Tetsuya was about to turn around and open the front gate, Seijūrō clicked a button and let the window slide down. He called to his friend and pointed to his phone. Tetsuya titled to his head to the side and nodded slightly as the shiny black car rolled away and into the night.

＊＊＊

As Tetsuya closed the front door behind him, he took of his shoes and put them neatly to the side.

"I'm home." Tetsuya bellowed.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya. Where have you been for the past 2 hours?" Mrs. Kuroko asked, stepping into the hall from the kitchen to see her son.

"Ah," Tetsuya bowed, "I'm sorry for the late appearance. My friend [Akashi-kun]and I had many things to discuss."

Mrs. Kuroko sighed, and softly smiled after. "At least you're home safe. Now, go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll set the table up while you get ready."

Tetsuya lifted up his head and nodded, watching his mother head to the kitchen. Heading toward the staircase, his mother called out to him once more.

"Tetsuya! Be sure to wake up Mom when you're done!"

"Okay, mother." He responded, increasing the volume of his voice instead of shouting loudly.

＊＊＊

"That was a good bath- ah, Grandma. It seems you have woken up on your own accord." Tetsuya began, facing his grandmother who had come from a bedroom down the hall.

"Welcome home, my Tetsuya." his grandmother smiled sweetly.

Tetsuya bowed his head.

"Where's dad?" He asked his grandmother, who was on her way to the bathroom.

"Hm, at work. He will be late, I believe," she replied.

"I see. It's almost time to eat, Grandma." Her faithful grandson mentioned.

"Okay, dearie. I'll just used the bathroom and will be down in a few minutes."

Tetsuya's grandmother nodded and walked inside the bathroom. Before she closed the door, Tetsuya spoke.

"Please call for me if you need help going down the stairs."

"Thank you, my Tetsuya. I will when needed." She smiled, closing the door.

While drying his hair with a towel, he went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Tetsuya, did you wake Mom up?" questioned Mrs. Kuroko to her son.

"Not quite. She woke up on her own, mother."

"That's good. Oh right, your phone was ringing earlier. I hope you didn't mind me picking it up. It was Akashi-kun." Mrs. Kuroko remarked, pouring food into bowls.

Tetsuya went out into the hall and to the front door where his phone sat on a drawer.

"Akashi-kun? At this hour? Oh, it must be from before." He remembered.

Seijūrō had pointed to his phone before leaving the Kurokos' premises. Tetsuya flipped his phone open and looked at the call log.

"Wow..."

Seijūrō's name appeared three times in the log. Tetsuya went to his mailbox and found double the number of his friend's name.

 **To: You | From: Akashi, Seijūrō ||** _Kuroko, are you still up?_

 **To: You | From: Akashi, Seijūrō ||** _I won't forget about today._

 **To: You | From: Akashi, Seijūrō ||** _Don't you forget!_

 **To: You | From: Akashi, Seijūrō ||** _Have a good night._

 **To: You | From: Akashi, Seijūrō ||** _Happy Valentine's Day, Kuroko._

 **To: You | From:** _ **Akashi, Seijūrō ||** I love you._

Tetsuya stared at the last message, blushing internally. _"What an idiot."_

＊＊＊

 **To: You | From: Kuroko, Tetsuya ||** _I swear to you that I won't forget._

 **To: You | From: Kuroko, Tetsuya||** _Goodnight, Akashi-kun. I love you, too._

 **To: You | From: Kuroko, Tetsuya ||** _Please be available after school._

 **To: You | From: Kuroko, Tetsuya ||** _Allow me to court you starting tomorrow._

 **To: You | From: Kuroko, Tetsuya ||** _Goodnight - again - Akashi-kun. Happy Valentine's Day._

Seijūrō blushed, looking at the messages that occupied his cellphone's screen. There he lay, underneath his covers, smiling like an idiot. Seijūrō sighed happily and closed his cellphone, putting it on the bedside table. _"Let's see what you're made of, Kuroko,"_ referring to his and Kuroko's date after school tomorrow.

THE END

(seriously!)

* * *

Thank you for reading my work and I hope that you have enjoyed this little fic~

I have personally enjoyed writing this piece. (I felt really bubbly as if I was reading an actual AkaKuro lol)

Participating in this event was quite a thrill. I hope to join such events in the future~ Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Special

=flashback=

"Aomine, I thought I hadn't seen you around recently, but it seems you've been here this whole time." Said a familiar red-head with a mild stature.

"Oh, well the other gym has too many people…" Replied said boy who went by the name — Daiki Aomine.

"Well, I don't mind where you choose to practice but-"

A break in sentence was caused by Seijūrō's gaze to suddenly affix on a certain bluenette standing next to the taller one. An inch or two shorter than Seijūrō himself, there he stood — as if he had appeared out of thin air.

"Who is he? I'm a little interested in him." The redhead beamed.

. . .

Days and even weeks went by, ever since giving Tetsuya a second chance in basketball- no. Ever since Tetsuya decided to give himself a second chance. By creating his own style, and later integrating assistance from Seijūrō, Tetsuya was able to make the bench under the title: The Phantom Sixth Man. Everything that Tetsuya had made happen fascinated Seijūrō veraciously. So much so that Seijūrō's gaze lingered more often than not on the phantom.

It was a matter of fact that Seijūrō liked how his friend strikingly did things beyond [his] expectations. The emperor also liked how he looked when reading into his light novel that he had in hand at the time. Liking the way Tetsuya smiled — though only briefly — when he helped his teammates on the court. Slowly coming to like how he spoke nonchalantly. And liked the way blue irises looked into his own red ones when being spoken to.

No, Seijūrō did not have a concrete explanation upon the end of collecting his likes about his friend with little to no presence. Well, he did think it was completely normal (being friends and all). This did not sate his heart's overly warmer than usual temperature, though. The partially concrete explanation was not defined until an event occurred months ago.

. . .

=flashback=

"Akashicchi, huh? We thought you were busy," wondered a blonde by the name of Ryōta Kise.

"Only for a short amount of time. What's going on here?" asked Seijūrō, interested in the current activity his five friends were partaking in.

One the roof of Teiko Middle School, the aforementioned five hand been putting their hands against one another's (palm to palm), excluding Shintarō Midorima, speculating whether one's hand was cooler or warmer to the touch. As outlandish as it was, Seijūrō didn't question the origin of such an activity. He did, however, think of it as something to pass time.

"Mind if I join?" Seijūrō consulted the group.

"Sure! Feel free to sit down -ssu!" Ryōta grinned.

Seijūrō sat down beside Shintarō, observing his comrades play around.

"You're not going to join in, Kuroko?" he inquired, looking up to face practically absorbed into a book.

Sky-blue eyes looked up, meeting cardinal ones.

"No. I'd prefer to read instead." Tetsuya responded, hoping that the conversation with his friend across from him was over.

"Tetsu has been gloomy these days." Daiki noted after telling off Ryōta about how hot his hand was.

"Please stop telling lies, Aomine-kun." Tetsuya retorted, returning his gaze to his book.

Seijūrō reached across the crooked circle and held out an open hand to Tetsuya.

"Here. Is my hand warm or cool?"

Tetsuya looked up. " _Unreadable as always,"_ thought Seijūrō. Still, he patiently waited for a pale hand to grasp his. Tetsuya sighed and put a bookmark in his book, setting it aside. Reluctantly but eventually, Tetsuya grasped the extended hand.

"How come you wanted to hold Akashicchi's hand but not-"

Daiki slapped his hand onto the blonde's mouth, shutting him off. Daiki was ultimately curious about the lengthy pause. Seijūrō and Tetsuya's fingers lingered on the respective other's hand.

"What's wrong, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin~?" Atsushi questioned.

The two broke the hold, staring at their own hand; lost in thought. Seijūrō and Tetsuya looked quizzically at one another.

"It didn't feel like anything at all." They stated in unison.

"Hah? Is that even possible?" Daiki wondered aloud.

Daiki grasped Tetsuya's hand and made a perplexed face.

"What the heck? Kise, here." He said, pulling Tetsuya's hand to Ryōta.

He too was bombarded with muddled emotion. However, this was not the case with Seijūrō. Atsushi grasped his hand and received 'cold' as an answer. Squeamish, Shintarō grasped Seijūrō's hand — 'warm'.

. . .

After school, on the way home, Seijūrō decided to walk with Tetsuya. Several minutes into their walk, Tetsuya asked for Seijūrō's hand — wanting to check once more.

"It's still nothing." Tetsuya uttered.

"Same to you." Replied Seijūrō.

In the spur of the moment, Seijūrō interlocked fingers with Tetsuya, subtly startling him and himself.

"Sorry, Kuroko. I didn't mean to do that. It just felt comfortable."

Tetsuya snickered, ""Comfortable?""

"Er, disregard that comment. Let's continue our way home." Seijūrō urged, tossing the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

" _Am I nervous?"_ Seijūrō asked himself. That wasn't the case at all. Thought after thought, Seijūrō didn't know how to interpret such feelings.

. . .

Well, that was in the past. Now? It's pretty obvious what those feelings were. A conclusion from those days he thought about it but disregarded in the end: he's infatuated. More specifically, infatuated with Tetsuya.


End file.
